From hate to love
by GMGs-4eva
Summary: A young James Potter falls madly in love with Lily Evans, who happens to loathe him. Typical jameslily story with a bit of humour. Side romances include SBOC and RLOC. But don't be put off, there's no MarySues! Forgive us for the lame bits, we do try! Pls
1. Dares

James Potter walked up and down the deserted corridor like a single lost soul. His mind was blank except for a beautiful young teenager with flowing red hair. As much as he tried to think about anything else, the image refused to leave his mind. He started walking down the corridor; he did not know where he was going but his legs were taking him against his will, as if possessed. He turned left into yet another empty corridor and a soft sobbing was barely audible. Following the sound, it now seemed like his mind, too, was being controlled by an unknown force. He turned once more, this time to the left, into a small room with only one other occupant, the girl James Potter could not rid of in his mind. Crouched in the far left corner, with her face in her hands, weeping silently. James walked over and sat down beside her. He wrapped her unto a tight embrace while she sobbed into his shoulder…

Suddenly everything started to dissolve. The room enlarged and it seemed that more people were there, all staring at him. A plump figure stood in front of him and reality bounced back to him. He was in double potions, his least favorite subject, and to his misfortune, the real Lily Evans was someone who wouldn't go out with James even for a million bucks.

"Oy, prongsie mate! Snap out of it!" His best friend, Sirius Black, who was sitting beside him laughed.

Professor Slughorn tapped his foot impatiently, "For the third and final time, please explain the use of amortenia."

James grinned, "Amortentia is a love potion to help you get those hot girls you cant get to. I, personally wouldn't need it, but Snivellus over there, can't seem to score a single date without it."

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and calling fellow students rude nicknames." Professor Slughorn returned to his desk.

The Lily Evans of reality who was sitting two rows in front of James turned around and gave him a death glare. She was a prefect, and hated anything to do with shame for Gryffindor. James simply grinned back at her.

"Now, everyone, please kindly turn to page 221."

……………………………………………..

James walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, broom in one hand. He mounted his Starlight 60 and kicked off soaring into the air. He loved the sensation of the wind whipping against his cheeks, leaving the world behind.

He could see Sirius and the rest of his Quidditch team in mid air also.

"OK. Chasers, practice your scoring techniques. Seeker, let go of the snitch and tell me when you've caught it. Beaters, follow me."

………………………………

"Aw, come on Evans, you know you really want to, It's hard to keep the pretence up you know so you might as well reveal the truth now. Oh, dear Lilykins, will you go out with me?" James was trying keep up with Lily who was trying to shrug him off.

Lily whipped around, "Potter! Not even if you were the only guy left on Earth!"

"Whatever you say, my Lily flower, but if you ever change your mind. You know that I'm a forgiving person." James grinned while Lily stomped away angrily.

………………………………….

"Argh! Why won't he just quit it! I mean he's got the largest fan club in our school. There are loads of hot girls out there! Why doesn't he just go out with one of them.?" Lily ranted to her friends.

"Well, maybe he truly is in love with you." Replied one of her best friends Susie.

"Fat chance." Snorted Lily, "He only wants me 'cause he can't get me."

"I'm bored," whined Lily's other best friend, Diti. "Can't we play a game?"

"How about Truth or dare?" suggested Susie who was slumped on her bunk.

"Sure."

Ten minutes later

"What!" exclaimed Lily. "That's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is." Laughed Diti.

Suddenly the dormitory door burst open to reveal their bestie Bec. (A/N – yes, I know, a lot of best friends, but I promise you, that'll be it. The Fab Four.)

"Hey everyone! Mc Gonagall kept me. Gave me a boring lecture about the responsibilities of a student." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Guess what?" Susie grinned.

"What?"

"You have to guess!"

"Now you sound like Sirius."

"That's cause I'm going out with him on the next Hogsmede weekend."

"What! O well I guess you've always liked him."

"And I here," complained Lily, "have to go out with Potter!"

"Oh I knew it! Bec cried excitedly, "I knew you had a crush on him!"

"No, stupid, I dared her." Diti told her while undoing her plaits.

"Oh"


	2. Style and Songs

(A/N): So hey y'all, this is Susie. K, I'm officially writing this chappie! Yay! Enjoy, hehe. Btw, we have a fifth member, so forget Claire's promise last chap. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

--------

"Gosh, Jessie you finished in there yet?" Becky asked exasperatedly, hammering at the bathroom door with her fists.

"5 more minutes!" came a sing song voice.

"Hey, I'm definitely not waiting around all day. I'm going down to the prefects' bathroom," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wait up for me!" Susie added, climbing out of her bed.

"Love the hairstyle, Suz. Bed hair is so in. I'll come as well. I cannot believe you guys made me go to Hogsmeade with Remus!" Diti complained.

"Yeah. Poor Remus," Susie quipped.

Diti's eyes widened.

"Why you little –" Diti chased Susie, who was laughing hysterically, out of the room and all the way down to the Prefects' bathroom.

"Crazy," muttered Lily as she followed their shrieks down.

"There we are! Said I'd be finished soon!" Jessie said brightly, emerging from the bathroom. Becky just stuck her tongue out and rushed into the bathroom.

"Okey dokey!" Jessie shrugged. She changed into a black shirt with lace short sleeves and Angel written in purple glitter on the front. A pair of cropped light jeans and funky purple sneakers completed the outfit. Becky came out of the bathroom.

"Jess, got any suggestions?" She asked, peering into her closet.

"Hmm, let's see. Ah, perfecto! This blue and purple ribbed t-shirt, this white mini, blue thongs and these silver bangles!" (A/N: We're Aussies ;)) Jess handed the articles of clothing to Becky.

"K, thanks."

---------

"Hullo! We are baaaack!" Susie exclaimed, bursting into the dormitory.

"Everybodyyyy!" Becky sang.

"Rock your bodyyyy!" Susie sang along.

"Everybodyyyy!" Becky repeated.

"Rock your body right!" Susie sang.

"Backstreet's back ALRIGHT!" they sang together, using Lily's hairbrush as a mike.

"Dudes, that's so old," Diti said sarcastically.

"Ya…..but so?" Becky giggled.

Meanwhile, Lily had changed into a pale, gold boatneck shirt, which had a fake green flower pinned to the bottom. Also, she was wearing a denim mini, a green headband and green wedges. She was attempting to wrestle her hairbrush off Becky.

Losing badly, Lily took to desperate action.

"I am taking Mr. Teddy hostage! Give back the hairbrush, or live without Mr. Teddy!" Lily exclaimed, clutching Becky's teddy bear to her chest, bouncing up and down on Bec's unmade bed (A/N: Well, I think it's possible 2 jump in wedges…).

"Nooo! Not Mr. Teddy! Anything but the teddy! Here, have your brush!" Becky reached up and threw Lily's brush to her. Grinning wickedly, Lily hugged the teddy close and raced out of the dormitory.

"This is war, Lily!" Becky yelled, sprinting out of the room after Lily.

"So, Jess, who are you going with to Hogsmeade?" Susie asked.

"Oh, Amos Diggory."

An audible gasp was emitted from Susie and Aditi.

"Omigosh! You are so lucky….he's like the cutest guy, apart from the Marauders, in our school! Lucky you…" Susie trailed off wistfully.

"Like you can talk! You and Sirius are best buddies!" Jess responded.

"Yeah. Best buddies," Susie looked down.

"Cheer up. Um, just out of interest, Susie, but isn't your outfit a bit…..ya know?" Aditi asked.

Susie was wearing a bright pink singlet with a black lace silk camisole underneath showing, and a pair of black short shorts. To top it all off, she was wearing pink high top sneakers, a black stripy headband and a pink and black striped tie.

"Nope, I don't know what you mean. I gotta say, you look great in your outfit," Susie responded, magicking on fake nails.

"Why, thank you!" She was wearing a rainbow striped polo top, a pair of white denim shorts, brown shell sandals, with her hair swept back into a ponytail, kept together with a white scrunchie stolen from Jess.

"Let's go visit the guys," Jess suggested, having finished making their beds.

--------

"Give it back, Lily!"

"Never! Mwahahahahahaha!" Lily laughed evilly, running circles around Becky. As she ran down the corridor, Lily looked back at Becky, and not looking at where she was going, crashed into a wall.

Well, actually, it wasn't a wall, but rather a wall pretending to be a door. Lily fell into the passage, and Becky tumbled in after her.

"What the hell?" Becky picked her self up, beside Lily, who had jumped up and was wondering down the passage, her wand alit.

"Where do you reckon this passage leads to?" Becky asked, hurrying after Lily, who was still holding the teddy with the other hand.

"Frankly, I have no idea," replied Lily, looking up, down and all around.

The two friends walked quickly down the winding passage.

"Geez, how long does this passage go?" Becky complained.

"I have the feeling we're underground. This is seriously weird," remarked Lily, ascending the stone steps.

"Huh?" Becky voiced both their thoughts as they came to a stone door. On the door was a note written on yellowed parchment in looping, slanted writing.

"_You have discovered the time-out space – for lack of better word – of Godric Gryffindor. Once you enter this secret room, you are only allowed to tell those worthy of knowing. By the strict law of – er, meself – only Gryffindors can enter. I've rambled on long enough now; you may open the door to the room that has probably not been entered for a long, long time._

_Enjoy, Godric Gryffindor_

_PS. Try to keep it a secret, won't you?"_

"Coolness. Should we go in?" Becky asked.

"Sure. How?" Lily shot back sardonically. Indeed, the door was without a doorknob.

"Um…Abracadabra?" Becky guessed wildly.

The door opened.

"Okkk…our house founder is weird. Just like us!" Lily added, stepping into the room.

Becky looked at the back of the door.

"Looky here, there's another note!" Becky exclaimed.

"_So, you've found your way in, eh? Congratulations, me comrade! To seal the room, simply repeat what you said before backwards. It locks automatically. Help yourself/yourselves to whatever you want from the room. Have fun!"_

"This is, like, so weird. Normally this would be, say, impossible, but seeing as this is the magical world, discovering Gryffindor's cubby house could be considered normal," commented Becky.

The room's an underground cave. It was roughly the size of the Gryffindor common room. A fireplace stood at the back of the room, although it was not burning at the moment. Pouffes (sp?), sofas, couches, seats were scattered around the room. The windows of the room were charmed to reveal the weather above. Pretty lamps shaped like chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The decorations of the room were all gold and red.

"I reckon we should get back now. We need to eat breakfast, and then we're heading to Hogsmeade," Lily said, looking at her watch.

"OK. Who should we tell about this room?" Becky asked, heading out of the room after Lily.

"Diti, Susie, Jessie definitely. D'you think we should tell the guys?" Lily replied, slowing down to walk next to Becky.

"Hmm…well, I think we might as well, since they're pretty much in our group," Lily said thoughtfully, as she came to the end of the passage. She pushed on the wall, which formed into a door, and gave way easily. The girls walked out quickly as the door camouflaged back into the stretch of wall.

"C'mon."

--------

Diti, Jessie and Susie burst into the guys' dormitory.

"Rise and shine! Well, not that you can shine…"Jess trailed off. James raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, ladies, what exactly are you doing up in our humble abode?" Sirius gave a mock bow as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Dumb blond," Diti muttered.

"He's not blond," Jessie mumbled back. The others ignored them.

"Escorting you to breakfast, of course," curtsied Susie.

Remus emerged from his bed, yawning and stretching.

"Oh, hallo," greeted the boy, rubbing his eyes.

"Breakfast, anyone?" Jessie inquired, skipping happily out.

"Someone's in a good mood today," James commented, slipping on Vans.

"Well, that someone has a date with Amos Diggory," Aditi retorted.

"He's an idiot. Amos is nice and everything, but he really doesn't have brains," Sirius said.

Susie hopped, skipped, and jumped out of the room after Jessie.

"Hey, I wanna try that! Wait up!" Sirius called, hopping, skipping and jumping out of the dormitory.

Diti and Remus sighed and walked out of the room, while James bopped and bobbed behind them.

Diti, James and Remus walked sat down at the Gryffindor table as Jessie, Susie, Becky, Lily and Sirius ambled in.

"Hey, you guys, we have something major to tell you-,"Becky started, before she was rudely interrupted.

"Hi Sirius. D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? You don't have to go with an ordinary and boring girl like her," Regina Vane said, meaning Susie.

Sirius ignored her, while Susie started feeling her temper go up.

"Sirius? I said, there's no need to go out with a waste of lip gloss like her! She's totally ordinary, while, I'm much better suited for you," Vane aka the Vain sneered towards Susie.

"K, that's it, bitch," Susie said, very angry.

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive," Susie sang, standing up on the Gryffindor table.

"Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please," nodding her head to the music.

"To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive," sang Susie, dancing around the table now.

"Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please," She sang, still dancing (A/N: Not bragging, but seriously, I'm pretty good at dancing).

"Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful,  
accident, turbulent, succulent,   
opulent; permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away," The hall was nodding its head to the music (the people, I mean).

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby," She sang softly.

"Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please," smiled Susie, still singing.

"Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." She finished, jumping off the table.

"So, if you reckon I'm ordinary, and a total bore, get a life, bitch," Susie said to Vain.

Vain walked up to Dumbledore and asked to be transferred to a magic school in…um, Greenland. She left the next day, never to return. Ha-ha. Anywho, back to the story.

"Go Susie!" The Group© cheered.

The bell for end of breakfast rang, and everyone rushed out of hall so only the Marauders and the others were left. Suddenly, a guy walked up to the group.

"Hi Diti! Um, I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me today?" Said a Hufflepuff guy who, quite obviously, was queer.

"No, Carl, no!" Diti glared.

"Oh, well, how about next Hogsmeade?"

"No!" Diti gritted her teeth.

"Valentines?"

"For the last time, NO!" screamed Diti.

Suddenly, music started up, and Diti conjured up a stage at the front of the hall as she walked up.

"You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know –" Diti sang, all eyes in the hall on her.

"You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no-o-o  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay," She continued, pointing at Carl.

"Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand," sang Diti in excellent tone (A/N: In real life, Diti really is a great singer.)

"You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no-o-o  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay," She repeated the chorus.

"You told me lies   
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew," Diti sang the bridge.

"You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay," She finished off, to tumultuous applause.

"Go Diti!" chorused the group of girls this story is partly about. Carl walked out of the room, and everything went back to normal. The group walked out of the hall.

James suddenly laughed out loud. Sirius looked at him strangely.

"I was just thinking about how Lily asked me out," he said, beaming at the girl. She returned his smile with a glare.

_Flashback_

"Lily!" James called after her.

She held up a hand to stop him.

"Before you say anything, yes, tomorrow, Hogsmeade. Ok?" Lily turned on her heel, hiding her smile from James. He stood in the corridor for a minute before reality sank in.

"YES!" he yelled, running around like a hooligan (A/N: That word sounds funneh ;)).

_Present_

"C'mon you guys," Susie yelled, running in the front with Becky and Jessie.

"K, we're coming," Diti called back.

--------

Well, there's the second chap. Yea, it's a bit clumsy at times, and the ending's a bit boring, sorry. Anyways, please review, it really helps us. Just, "That was ok," would make our day. Buh-bye til next time!


End file.
